


Annabeth is Always Right

by SHOOT050313



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend, Boys In Love, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Feelings Realization, Housemates... close enough, M/M, OMG... they were roomates, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOT050313/pseuds/SHOOT050313
Summary: After living together for 3 years, Jason knows when his best friend/housemate has had a bad day and today is no exception. Only today Percy comes in and asks a question that causes Jason to rethink their relationship. Will they still be housemates at the end of the day?
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204
Collections: One Shots





	Annabeth is Always Right

Jason barely glanced up as Percy entered their apartment, and he barely moved to accommodate the head that landed on his lap. Jason just hummed, placing his book on the armrest of the couch instead of his lap. He finished the chapter he was on before even acknowledging the boy. 

He closed the book and leaned over to place it on the side table, causing the shorter boy to whine in case Jason was thinking about getting up without talking to him. But Jason was ready to address him, "What's up?" His voice had a joking quality to it, but they both knew they cared about each other. 

Percy rolled over on the couch, looking up at Jason's face. "Long day. Annabeth wouldn't stop-," He closed his eyes as Jason began carding his hand through his hair, " she wouldn't stop bugging me today." 

Jason knew Annabeth always meant well, but she didn't see the effects of her teasing- this wasn't the first time he's come home upset at words said with no malice. At least this time he didn't seem close to tears. He pulled Percy up and into his lap before returning his hand to the older boy's hair. "What was she bugging you about this time?" The end of his sentence brought in a pervading silence that lasted so long Jason wanted to move just to create some kind of sound, but the boy on his lap pretty much prevented him from fleeing the scene. 

The silence was unbearable and Percy leaned his face into Jason's sweatshirt before saying something that to Jason sounded like, "..... daring...... you..... I just..... ARGH!" Jason gave Percy a minute to sink into his chest before he needed to know what was going on. 

"What are we daring each other to do? I couldn't really understand you while you were swimming in my sweatshirt." Jason smiled down at the boy before he pulled him up by his hair, causing him to puff out a hard breath. Jason cowered a bit when Percy glared at him. 

He immediately turned away from the blond before speaking. "Not daring.... she thinks we're dating."

Jason started laughing, causing Percy to look back at him with a glare yet again. "Sorry, Perce- it's just. this isn't the first time someone has thought that. Why are you so messed up about this?" 

"I just don't know where she's wrong?" Percy looked down at his hands as he spoke. 

Jason started at least 12 sentences before settling on, "Oh.. well, " He took a breath and tried again, " What did she say?" But even as he spoke his mind supplied the answer. 

From the moment Reyna and Annabeth introduced them to each other they immediately got along. Barely a week after that they were inseparable. The girls had each brought them aside and warned them about going into something too fast, but their friendship was too good for each other for them to heed such warnings. They met almost 3 years ago and after only knowing each other for 2 months they moved in together to save rent. It was one of the easiest decisions they had ever made- much easier than deciding where to order food from when neither of them felt like cooking. 

His mind supplied the fact that they have a distinct lack of boundaries- evidenced by the boy in his lap and his hand carded through the hair at the nape of his neck. The bedroom doors always open for the other if they have a nightmare, trouble sleeping, or just need the other. The increase in the number of times the hallway had been crossed in the past few months. 'Superman' and 'Aquaman' - their nicknames and phone contacts with a red heart and a blue one respectively. The nights spent on the grey couch, intertwined even more than they currently were, usually to watch a comedy or whatever new movie they were told the other would like. The way those nights would end up either with them both asleep or with them staring up at the skylight, discussing whatever thoughts came out their mouths first- their fears, their hopes, their dreams. But Jason's heart quickly added in the fact that they had never truly discussed their feelings- at least never anything romantic or more. 

Jason's mind reeled as he tried to identify how he felt about the boy laying on his legs right now. When they're separated for more than a day he knows neither of them is really able to do their best work. Every once in a while they'd be able to get themselves to actually go out for dinner and because they never do it they dress up and make a big deal out of it. They weren't Jason's favorite nights, but they would remain in Jason's memories forever.

Percy had also gone down the same road, only this was the second time his brain was supplying unhelpful ideas about their relationship. He shifted in Jason's lap and the blond startled, almost pushing Percy off his lap and causing him to look up. Their eyes connected and what followed was a 5-minute long silent conversation that neither was sure about. Eventually, they had to use words because they both looked confused. 

"Is she wrong, then?" Jason kept his hand on Percy's neck but stopped rubbing, settling it into a comforting weight on his back. 

Percy shifted in Jason's lap to face him, his knees tucked underneath him as he stared Jason down. This time his eyes studied the fuck out of Jason's face, searching for something that Jason wasn't sure would be there. But he stared back at Percy; a need to show that he wasn't afraid of him compelling him to keep his eyes on his face. Despite not knowing what Percy wanted to find, Jason found himself stuck on the idea that Percy was unconventionally attractive. He's heard others say it to him before- even had Piper and Leo pointedly make sure he heard them discuss the way his hair complemented his eyes and the way his signature smirk makes his whole face light up. 

But other than that, Jason noticed the way that Percy's eyes softened as they looked at him, the memories of the way he would let his smirk crumble in Jason's arms if he had a bad day. Jason found beauty in the moments he's sure no one other than him and Sally had ever seen. Maybe it was the way Jason's eyes refocused on the boy in front of him with nothing short of admiration, but whatever it was caused the tan boy to surge forward and connect their foreheads. His sudden movement caused Jason's arm to fall off of his neck, but he found it just landed on his waist. Percy's arms found their way to the back of Jason's neck, his forearms resting on his chest. Jason suddenly realizes his other hand- which he hadn't paid any attention to since Percy triggered his memory playback- was on Percy's hip bone. Percy followed Jason's line of sight and used their attached foreheads to brings his eyes back to his own. 

"I don't know, is she ever?" Percy's voice still wasn't teasing, his smirk was on, but it couldn't cover his fear. He remained locked on Jason's eyes, but they were unfocused. 

"I don't think she's capable of being wrong," Jason responded, loving how Percy's eyes refocused in shock. 

The next morning they woke up to Jason's alarm. They were still on the couch, curled up in each other just like every other time they ended up on the couch after a movie night. Percy took one look at the clock and actually whined, causing Jason to laugh as he reached for his phone to turn the alarm off. "Fine, but you're going to the gym with me later." Percy nodded into his sweatshirt as Jason returned to his spot on the couch.

"Oh, also... this request struck me as odd, but Leo asked if we would mind him moving in next month once his lease is up- he promises it'll only be until he graduates max. " Percy had to turn his head to ensure that Jason heard him. 

"Too early for that- unless you're joining me for a workout right now." Percy groaned and shoved a half-closed fist into Jason's mouth. 

They fell back asleep until noon, where Jason made them a brunch that prepared them to actually go workout- much to Percy's annoyance. Jason almost kissed the petulant look off his face, but he held back once their eyes met- they had time to figure out what they wanted their relationship to be.


End file.
